The Unperfectly Perfect Imprint
by YourAlphaWolf
Summary: Paul the hot headed, anger filled werewolf meets his imprint in the last placed he ever expected. A nursing home. He head is in denial that she is the perfect match from him but maybe his heart will lead him in the right direction unless his anger clouds his judgement forever. What happens if there could be a cure for her? (Not an old lady fan fic. She is 17)
1. Chapter 1

I have not shifted in two weeks. The face of my imprint burning in my head. Embarrassed that the pack would make fun of me. Instead, I have faked an illness. How long could I keep this up I'm not sure. It pained me every day to stay away from her. I think the only person with some idea of what is going on is Emily and I pray she is not going to tell Sam.

*Two Weeks Earlier*

Sam stood in front of me with his right hand on his hip and his left hand extended towards me with a brown paper bag.

" _Emily forgot her lunch and I need you to run it over to the nursing home. I would do it myself but I need to continue training Seth and Quill."_

I knew there was no use in arguing. He would just use his Alpha voice and I would be forced to do it. Emily got a job at the only nursing home in La Push. It was only three days a week from 8-1:30. I remember Seth whining the day she told everyone that she got a job. He was concerned that we would not be eating well anymore since she would be busy. Seth stopped immediately when he found out the hours were really short and that we would still be eating well.

I took my jet black sports car up to the nursing home and parked where the ambulances would go. I had to keep up my bad boy appearance. Slowly I walked in and went to the front desk to say I was here for Emily and bring her lunch. The receptionist looked up at me and in a monotone voice said, she's on the fourth floor with a patient in room 498. I sighed, I did not want to see an old person suffering, it drove me nuts.

I trudged up the stairs slowly since I did not want to be stuck in the elevator with old people in a wheel chair. I walked up to the room that read 498. I knocked but didn't wait for a reply and walked in.

"Hey Em, Sam made me bring you your lunch since you forgot it."

"Paul thank you so much I appreciate this a lot I was in such a rush. Please meet my patient, her name is Jenna."

I turned to look at Jenna expecting a frail old lady on the verge of life but as our eyes met I saw a beautiful women who looked to be eighteen, small and frail. Jenna smiled slightly under my gaze and instead of being happy, I became angry. She was hooked up to oxygen as well as different lines of IV protruding her arm. An imprint is supposed to be the perfect match for a person. Mine was the complete opposite and I ran before I transformed and destroyed the fourth floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Emily P.O.V**

 **Present Day**

I knew that Paul was not sick. I saw what went down that day and it broke my heart to see the look upon Jenna's face when he stormed out. I knew she attempted to blame herself but I shook that thought out of her head quickly. However, I was not in any position to tell Jenna I would just be her friend. Being so close in age, I really felt a connection to her. We had many similar interests and some nights when I finished feeding the boys I would head over to the nursing home and watch a movie with her. I think I am going to try to convince the doctor to let me take her home one weekend, as a nurse I was capable of providing her with more the enough care when she was out.

Sam came inside and wrapped his arms around me as I was cooking pulling me far away from the thoughts I was having.

"We are having a pack meeting tonight about Paul. I cannot keep having people picking up his shifts. He should not be sick. I'll give Paul a call later and tell him either he stops pretending or I get Dr. Carlisle on his case."

"Honey maybe you should just let him be, he probably has a good reason."

Sam looked at me, his face began going red, and I knew he was getting mad at me for what I said. His body began shaking and I turned and ran. I ran outside the door and got into my car. I drove to the nursing home. I know I should not have said what I did. But those boys are my sons and I am going to protect them. I decided to call Paul once I get inside.

The phone call with Paul was good and bad at the same time. The good thing was that Paul understood he could not hide forever and would have to return to the pack. Paul also thanked me for standing up for him and trying to protect him, and promised to bring me clothes since I told him what happened. The bad thing was that Paul said he would meet me in the lobby for the clothes he was not going up by the girl. It was sad he even refused to use her name. Paul also told me something that made me start sobbing. Paul was going to deny the pull of the imprint even if it killed him.

 **I WAS GOING TO DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO STOP THIS. BECAUSE I KNEW A HEARTBREAK LIKE THAT WOULD KILL HER.**

 **Author Note:**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and following / favoriting. Lightbabe was the first review I have ever received followed by SandytheSandstorm so a big thank you to the both of you! I promise it will pick up a little in a few chapters I just want to make sure I cover some grounds. I have a few different ideas on how I might let this play out and I might even add a new twist on a werewolf. Let me know some things you might like to see! I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own anything except my story and OC. All other characters that resemble characters from Twilight are Meyers. As you can tell, I am not sticking to the books as I am creating my own plot. However, do not you worry vampires will make their appearance. Also to all you ghost readers please leave reviews and follow!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Paul P.O.V**

As I hung up the phone with Emily. I continued laying on the couch staring at the ceiling I let my thoughts go wild. I liked to think of myself as the second best werewolf here next to Sam. Just kidding we all know I am the best. Ever since Jake moved to start his own pack, things changed. I became second in command. I knew it held a lot of responsibility especially as some more boys had been changing since the threat for vampires was still on the rise more than ever. Emily also loved to travel and he always wanted to give in to his imprint. _Imprint._ That damn word. I knew I was not the best person. I had a temper, I was hot headed, I was sarcastic and did not always follow the rules. The Gods either are trying to test me or are playing some cruel prank on me.

There was a heavy knock on my door. Sighing I got up and opened the door.

" _You look very sick I am extremely concerned."_ He said sarcastically.

I looked around him to see the rest of the pack behind him standing on the grass. They all had their arms crossed and looked angry I just laughed.

" _I don't even want to hear your excuse right now there will be a pack meeting tonight and you will tell us all what's been going on."_

He turned to walk away. "Well at least I don't scare my girlfriend away that she has to sleep at work with no clothes and has to call another pack member that she trusts."

I knew it was low but hey, it comes with my nature. Sam turned around suddenly and I was waiting to fight him.

" _Guess who gets to wait hand and foot on everyone tonight at the meeting."_

" _It was nice talking Sam but I need to go. Your girlfriend needs some things since she won't be making it home this evening."_

I pulled up in my car and parked in the usual spot I took. I walked quickly into the lobby and saw Emily already there waiting. I could smell my imprint. No, not my imprint. I could smell Emily's friend as I dropped a bag off for Emily. She looked at me skeptically but I knew she would not pester me about it.

" _I'll be home later this evening I just wanted my scrubs so I could work a little while I was here. Please tell Sam I have a surprise coming home tonight so tell him make sure he and the boys are on their best behavior and I mean top notch gentlemen with manners."_

" _Em I'm going to need you to repeat that."_ I take out a pretend note pad and pen and look at her furrowing my eyebrows. _"Can you explain what manners are? Is this a new dish you are making tonight?"_

She hit me on my shoulder lightly. I gave her a big smile and small wave and quickly walked out. I knew if I stayed any longer, my heart would betray me. I will break this; I cannot be with someone who is so inferior to me.

I decided to go home and take a nap since my evening will be tortured filled. Curse the pack.

My alarm started going off at 7:30 pm. I stretched out listening to the bed frame creak under my weight. I swear one-day this old bed is going to collapse while I am sleeping. I got up and jumped in the shower, I closed my eyes and let the water wash over me allowing my thoughts to slip to the one person I wanted out of my head and heart. I imagine gently washing her frail body. Curse my head I turned and punched the wall. A large whole was in the wall, well ill fix that whenever a few holes here and there never hurt no one.

I got dressed and left the house in a rush. The drive over to Sam's was quick I wish it took longer. I did not want to be the waiter tonight. As I pulled in the driveway, Emily's car was parked in front of the front door, that's weird. I walked into the house and then the scent hit me. I could not be her though; she was in a hospital bed hooked up to so many machines. As I rounded the corner into the living room there, she sat on the recliner curled up with all the Ivs and oxygen still attached but she looked move alive. Some color had returned to her face and she was dressed in actual clothing instead of the hospital gown. I let my eyes travel up and down her body. Shit. She was all bone. The meat on her body had disappeared with the sickness I bet. I caught Sam's gazed and looked at him angrily. He began to stand, I looked back at her, and the anger slowly dissipated. Crap this is not the effect I want her to have on me.

" _Well Paul thank you for joining us. This is Jenna a really good friend of Emily and she will be staying with us on and off."_

I grimaced of course she would. This is not what I needed. I was trying to break this damn connection.

" _Well Paul please do tell us all why you have been faking an illness and avoiding us."_

I glared at Sam.

" _Well Sam I can't tell anyone anything since she is here."_

I looked over at her and my hurt began to hurt a little. She looked like she was about to cry after me being rude to her. No, I do not care.

" _Well then that's fair enough. Jenna is pretty much part of the family. Everyone seems to love her especially Seth and Emily adores her so I guess lets tell her everything."_

My mouth hung open and I began to shake. **HOW DARE SETH.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Jenna P.O.V**

When Emily told me I could come stay with her for a little I was in shock. I knew we clicked right away; I was more concerned with being a burden with all my medical issues. She constantly promised me that I was not. I have never had a friend, no one could see past all the medical conditions I was labeled with. But Emily was different she looked at me as a friend, even a best friend I knew she was someone I could confide in. Now here I sat on the recliner curled up oxygen still on and ivs still poking me but it felt wonderful to be out of there and around people that genuinely cared about me.

We all sat in a circle, some on the floor some on the large sectional couch. Everyone was taking turns introducing themselves it was nice but I knew I would forget soon since it was just so much information at once. The one boy who was so friendly to me was Seth, he kept looking at me to make sure I was okay. He sat on the floor leaning against the recliner. Suddenly a larger man a little taller and bulkier then Sam came in the room. It was Paul! My heart started doing summersaults in my stomach. Wow, he was just gorgeous. Then I remembered how he looked so angry with me and it was like a kick to the stomach and I lowered my head.

I only listened as they talked about me being family or something. My mind was elsewhere though. It was on the big man I managed to make hate me without doing anything. But I mean Seth was cute. I could definitely pay attention to him even though Mr. Hotheaded made feel all warm and fuzzy inside even though we have not had a conversation. God these meds are messing with my head. Suddenly I heard my name being called. I looked towards the voice and saw it was Sam who was calling me.

"Jenna, we need to tell you something serious. I know it is going to sound crazy but just believe us okay?"

I nodded my head afraid to speak.

"Jenna, as you can see of physique is much bigger. Most assume steroids, but I promise you that is not the case here. We also do not get sick like you or other people do. Another perk of us we are always warm, we save a lot of money on heat because of the way our temperature runs and our girls are able to just cuddle with us and it works well. Now you probably thinking this means nothing to me. But this is the honest truth, Jenna, we are werewolves. We have legends, which you will hear at some point when you get better and can sit around the bonfire with us or maybe Em can make that happen sooner. I know it sounds crazy but the legends are true. We are meant to protect people from other creatures that harm them. This is just the short version. We will elaborate later whenever you can make it to the bonfire."

I looked at Sam but shock is not what I felt. Not even fear crossed my mind. I just felt acceptance and curiosity. I glanced around at all the eyes on me. Oops, I must share my opinion before they think I am stunned.

"Sam thank you for sharing your secret with me. I accept you guys, how could I not? You guys accepted the mess I am without even knowing me for a second. Also, I cannot run even if I wanted to. I can't even walk on my own!" I started laughing at what I said.

Everyone around me started laughing and I was glad to have lightened the mood. But Sam's face was hard and I wondered if I said the wrong thing.

"Sam I am sorry if I said something wrong, I know this is a big secret that must be protected no matter what and that I do understand."

"No Jenna, it's not that it's just Paul needs to speak now."

I looked towards Paul, his warm brown eyes captured mine, and I could not help but smile. That man was a god.

"In our kind we have this thing called an imprint. It is someone we are meant to be with. It is like love at first sight. It is the gods picking our best match to help us continue. That person will make us stronger as well as bear our children." God I hoped he was going to say what I thought. "Jenna I imprinted on you. I am going to do everything in my power to break this imprint, I have heard people have tried and failed but I will not fail. I cannot be with someone so weak and ill as you. I deserve someone better."

My heart shattered into a million pieces he was ashamed of me. I was everything he did not want. "You bastard. You did not even take the chance to get to know anything about me. Behind this illness, I am still a strong willed, kindhearted person. You are so selfish and self-centered." That is all I was able to get out before I started bawling and curled up even tighter I felt so terrible and then the wheezing started. I looked up at him and thought I saw a moment of guilt but I was wrong it turned to a told you so kind of look.

"Paul how dare you say something about her like that. You self-centered ass hole. She is gorgeous and this illness just makes her stronger. Please break the imprint because I already love this woman. Hopefully when you break it I will imprint on her and I will be the man you never could have been for her."

I looked up and saw that Paul had shifted and I screamed. He lunged after Seth but Seth moved and all I knew was the claws sank into me arm and ripped down. The world went black and all I could hear were screams around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily P.O.V

We could not send her to the hospital; they would ask too many questions.

"Get Carlisle on the phone now."

I heard the fast-talking and new he would come. But that did not matter right now I needed to stop as much bleeding as I could. I grabbed towels and wrapped them around her arms and torso. "Embry come here! Help me apply pressure!"

Thankfully, Carlisle barged through the door quickly followed by his wife and two kids. They all were carrying machines, one had a fold up table and one had a bag I imagined filled with so many things.

"He looked at me with worried eyes. "She is going to need blood and lots of it, we do not have the time to go to the hospital you should have been more specific. I am going to have to take blood from someone here. What's her blood type and then I want everyone to line up so we can ask."

Carlisle P.O.V

While my family began setting up everything it was my job to determine what her blood type was as well as everyone else. 

"Emily do you have her file? What is her blood type?"

I watched as she skimmed her file. The look that crossed her face was complete dread.

"She's O-."

"Of course she is! Why wouldn't things get more difficult?"

Everyone one in the room began to tell me their blood type. None matched it, and I felt sorry. We could attempt to go to the hospital but it would fail miserably, it would only work if I could get some blood in her first.

"Where are Paul and Seth? No one asked them! Someone ask them! Alice go to the hospital and tell them we need O- blood okay? Tell her them I sent you and it is an emergency. Esme help me start stitching her up."

I heard Sam screaming at the people outside. I heard Paul say that is his blood type. I screamed as loud as I could for him to get in here.

"Love, hook him up and start extracting some blood, enough to leave him tired we need as much as we can get."

I watched Paul and I could see the different emotions crossing his face, guilt, love anger, more guilt and more love. I glanced over at Jenna, her chest barely rising. I put her on oxygen to at least make sure that the flow was not a problem, but the blood was a serious issue. Within moments, we were able to start her up and pump his blood through her; you could see the color beginning to return to her face. This was a great sign.

"Continue pumping her with the blood I am going to call the hospital and tell them what I am bringing over and make sure a room is ready don't worry I will be the only one watching her and Emily I would like you to continue staying with me if you don't mind. I am very impressed with your skills and how professionally you handled this situation even though it is someone so close to you."

We ended up having to perform surgery because of internal bleeding that occurred. I also considered plastic surgery for her but I knew her body was no yet ready for that and the decision needed to be made on her own. I looked over at Emily slumped in a chair. I knew this took a toll on her; especially all the hours that we had to put into Jenna to make sure, she would be okay.

"Emily you need to call a pack meeting and explain her medical conditions and what we just found. Especially since Paul is her imprint and if he breaks her heart, she will die sooner than expected. She is strong yes but not that strong to survive that. You know what an imprint does to a person and I know you will do everything you can. If he wants to reject it we would need someone to fix it, be there and try and mend her before her body completely gives out."

I looked at Emily for her response and I could just see the tears brimming in her eyes. I was always thankful that at least my wife and I had a good relationship with Emily. Our kids and the wolves were not fond of each other but Emily and us were like a family. My wife and she clicked when they met shopping one day and then her medical interest made befriend her. Emily smiled softly and hugged me and walked away I knew what she was going to do.

Emily P.O.V

As the wife of the Alpha, you would think I would feel confident enough about texting everyone and telling them pack meeting right this moment. But at the moment, my happiness had disappeared. My best friend had taken a toll for the worse. Her conditions got a little worse, it was a small amount but it was noticeable and to top it off when doing surgery and having to send her through machines for tests we picked up on something that made everything worse. I shook my head to stop thinking about it for a moment and decided I needed to text Sam and tell him we need a meeting now and then to begin making food.

Three hours later and tons of burgers, hot dogs and fries the meeting had commenced. Everyone looked towards Sam but I spoke instead, trying to find the confidence I wish I had but I felt so defeated. I gave a quick glare in the direction of Paul.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I hope you are all enjoying the food I made, I have dessert for later I had a feeling that after what I am going to tell you that a few of us are going to need some sugar to lift us." I heard a few sighs but I knew I could not hold it in anymore everyone here has a right to know considering how close she became to everyone.

"So as you know Jenna will be currently hospitalized for a while. Her surgery took many hours I do not even know how long it took I could ask Carlisle if anyone wanted an exact time. She had some internal bleeding which we were able to patch up without too many issues. But on another note, some of her preexisting conditions have become worse. Not by much but it is noticeable. Her asthma has stayed the same; as well as her condition of Osteogenesis Imperfecta, this has stayed the same thankfully and she does not have a severe case of it just a small case. Next, she always had high blood pressure and after what happened and the stress that has been put through her heart has become even more enlarged when she first came to the nursing home. She is now running a fever and we think it may have something to do with her new condition. Jenna also has cancer, brain cancer to be exact. It has been unnoticed for a while apparently and it is a difficult thing."

I glanced around the room some of the younger wolves had tears in their eyes and some of the other ones just looked defeated and slumped down in their chair. Their heads hung low. I looked over to Paul and tears were coming down his face. In my mind, I smiled knowing him and I would have a serious talk about what was going to happen between them.

Seth stood up breaking me from my thought. "How long does she have to live?" he said in almost a whisper.

"Seth we really don't know yet we can't put her through more testing she needs to heal first then we will see what is going to happen."

I could tell that is what no one wanted to hear they wanted to hear years. I wanted to hear that too but it was no use in lying.

"Emily thank you for sharing this information with us we appreciate you and also respect you as our leader and we know how tough this is on you after finding someone to be your best friend which you have never had." I smiled softly at Embry, that boy always had manners and was like my son.

"Also I have another proposition I would like to make. As you know, I own the land next to us on our right. I would like to knock that house down and expand this house. I am not talking add one or two bedrooms no. I think we should really redo this house, top to bottom. Add many rooms I want everyone in the pack to live under roof. I know you are thinking how will this be possible. Well we would need a mansion size pretty much but we own so much land this would not be a problem at all. Money is not another issue either. I actually have a big inheritance myself, as well as my income from my nursing home and I took a position as Dr. Cullen's nurse, which is actually more than enough money. I am considering going to school to become a doctor but I have time for that. The reason I want us all together is that I do not like us living far from each other. I want our family to grow and to be close. I also want Jenna to have a family and she can have that if we have a huge house. I already brought this up to Dr. Cullen and he actually decided that he would give us money for this. He wants her to have a family too. I do not need an answer now. However, I need one by tomorrow she we can create blue prints and get moving. There are so many of us that I don't see how this would take a while."

I looked at all their faces one by one they all began to smile. I knew I got to these boys.

"Family is forever!" Sam said loudly.

All the wolves jumped up and screamed yes. I knew the yes was for both.

Sorry for the long wait I promise things will be much better from here on!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Paul

I knew I had to take responsibility for what I did. My wolf feels for her, my wolf craves her in every way possible. I took a deep breath. I guess in a way I do too. My wolf is I; my wolf lives and breathes because I do. Without me, the wolf is nothing. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Emily walking towards me. I huffed; I do not need the Alpha's imprint coming to give me a talk on imprinting. I looked up to see a small smile cross her face. I cannot be that rude to her; Jenna is her best friend too.

"Paul I talked to Seth after the meeting about his actions and how what he is doing is wrong. I do not know if it is just because he has not matured or maybe he still does not fully understand what an imprint is. But I explained how strong the bond and how if this happened again once the bond became stronger you might kill him." I smirked at that, glad she has the confidence in me.

"Now, about his little crush on her. I told him to cool it and keep it to himself. I think he is hoping that if you break the imprint somehow he can imprint on her. Which to be honest I don't blame him for having high hopes like that, she is wonderful if you took the time to get to know her. Paul you have more in common than you even know. Paul she has never been loved ever. Her parents dumped her in a nursing home they were sick of her and they left; now she has you and more importantly us! You have the opportunity to be her first and only love. I am not pressuring you Paul so do not think of it like that. Please just think of all the consequences that will come from this. Think of how weak you will become, and Paul what if we had an attack here? Who would protect her? Who would get hurt because you weren't man enough to face this imprinting head on? What if Seth had to pick up your slack in a fight, he would not be as skilled as you are and could get seriously hurt. Seth is still the baby of the pack. Now I am leaving to go to the hospital lets go you are coming.

I followed her without an argument; I just need to see Jenna and explain what is going on.

Jenna had bandages covering most of her upper half. She looked paler than normal and her breathing was shallow even with the oxygen mask on her. I knew being apart from an imprint is making it worse on her.

I looked up to watch Emily walk towards her and fiddle with all the machines that were attached to her. I realize now the pack never learned to appreciate all Emily does for people. I winced at the thought of how my negative behavior and attitude influences them.

"Paul I need to go talk to Dr. Cullen, if you can wake her up go ahead I think you need to talk to her."

All I could do was nod, so many emotions were flowing through me, this was unusual, in a way made me angry, and begin a slow shake. However, as soon as I looked towards Jenna and saw her eyes open staring at me the small gesture made me calm instantly. Quickly I was fishing through my brain for the right thing to say to her.

"Jenna… I know you probably hate me with every beautiful bone in you and I am sorry. I am sorry for all that I have caused you in such a small amount of time. I want to, no, I need to fix this and explain everything to you."

I pulled up a chair to her bed and gently leaned my head down on the mattress because I just began telling her and already I feel drained. Suddenly a cold delicate hand ended up in my hair rubbing my head gently. I hurt her so bad it was draining the life out of her. I looked up into her soft eyes and then her beautiful face, god she was so beautiful even in this state and a small smile was on her lips.

"Jenna I need to talk to, I need to tell you everything that is going on. From who I am to how terrible I have been towards you and then why what happened actually occurred."

Her fingers were still gently rubbing my head, and it felt so good, I have never had a girl care enough to do that.

"Jenna, when Seth started saying those words about wanting and loving you I got jealous. I became so protective and I think right there is when it finally clicked that you are mine and will always be mine. I really should have gotten to know you before making assumptions. I really am an asshole. I have always been towards girls and then you come along and I guess I just thought I could keep the act up. I made a mistake, the only girl I want to treat well is you and hopefully one day our beautiful children."

My last comment made her eyes go wide so I gave a little chuckle. I carefully and gently held her hand.

"Jenna would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

She shook her head slowly. I frowned why is she saying no, I know she feels the pull.

"Why are you saying no? I need you Jenna, please give me this chance."

I watched her eyes as they wandered around the room. Oh duh she cannot leave here.

"Jenna leave that to me I will see you tomorrow." I gently leaned towards her head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Emily why can't Jenna talk? Is something wrong with her vocal cords?"

"No, it's just when she tries to speak she begins to wheeze and it's just a bad episode. Therefore, it is better she stays quiet. Also, I hate to say this but we need to have another meeting. Dr. Cullen wants to talk to the pack and discuss something important and you too will have a big input in this decision. The meeting probably won't be scheduled for a few more days."

I nodded. "Well I am going to head home I need to plan a date for Jenna and I. However, before you say she cannot go anywhere I know that. I will bring the date to her."

Emily started jumping and squealing and hugged me tightly.

"Paul, you have no idea how proud you are making me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paul

The Date Pt 1.

Emily got me out of patrol last night; she knew how stressed and nervous I was over today and trying to plan something perfect. As I lay in my bed, I let my mind wander uncontrollably. How do you plan a date for a girl you have done nothing but hurt physically and emotionally. I literally know nothing about her. I do not know what makes her smile, I do not know what makes her laugh, I know nothing. I knew I would bring her flowers and chocolate and a little stuffed wolf to cuddle with while in the hospital. However, when it came to the meal I did not know what she liked or if she had any allergies.

I reluctantly pulled my phone off my table, my time was dwindling I was forced to call Emily and ask for her help.

"Hello? Paul? Is everything okay?"

"Em I need big, big help is there any way you have some time to spare and I can come over?"

"What does mister tough Paul need help with?"

"I need help on what to make for Jenna."

I heard a slight giggle over the phone and a quick yes from Emily.

"Paul be by my house in 45 minutes, I'm leaving Jenna now and will run to the store now to pick up ingredients."

Smiling about the thought of Emily helping Jenna get ready, I packed a bag with things to shower with and change into after Em and I completed whatever we were cooking. Obviously, Emily knew her better than me and that bothered me, I should be the one who knows her better, but my ego messed that up. I grabbed my keys off the table and quickly went out to the car and sped off towards the store to pick up some flowers and things.

Do I get her the big plush wolf or a small one? Ugh why is this so difficult? I will just get her the small one so that she can keep it in the hospital bed with her. The thought of the hospital bed makes me sigh. I know the bed must not be very comfortable. I sighed loudly, must get back to happy thoughts. At least she will love the flowers and chocolate and little wolf.

Emily

I glanced over at the sliding glass door and saw the flames get bigger.

"Paul! What the heck! Don't let it burn!"

His head turned back quickly towards the grill and I saw the recognition of his mistake.

"I'm sorry Em! Started day dreaming about her."

I shook my head. On the bright side, the food was not overcooked at all. I was just worried about him burning down the house or something. It was different seeing this side of Paul, the hot head of the group mellowing out and trying to win the heart and forgiveness of someone. It made me happy and have hope for every member of our group.

"Paul take the steaks off the grill and bring them in."

I heard heavy footsteps a minute later and Paul walking in with the steaks on a plate. I stirred the rice and checked the fries in the oven. Jenna was a simple girl who really loved fries.

"Paul what do you think we should make her for dessert?"

"What about brownies?"

"We could do ice cream and brownies, but you know the ice cream will melt so how about you text me when you finish your meal and I will bring it over?"

I watched as Paul nodded and ran off upstairs to shower and get ready for his date. I smiled softly to myself and began making the brownies from scratch. Why even consider using a box when I know how much everyone loves my homemade brownies.

I quietly stirred the mix before putting it into the pan to bake when I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Paul you looking amazing, don't give her a heart attack you stud! Just give me one moment to pack everything it will still be hot by the time you get there I promise."

I packed everything nicely and handed the bags to him. I followed him out to the porch and waved to him as he backed out of the driveway. I pray everything goes smoothly for him and for her, out of everyone here she deserves this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Date Pt. 2

Jenna

Glancing up at the clock, I smoothed my dress out for the fifteenth time in 7 minutes. He was not going to show, again I allowed myself to be played. I sunk lower in the bed. Em spent so much time here doing my hair and makeup and even let me borrow a dress that was so simple yet pretty. I had on a dark blue dress with that was a smooth flowy fabric that came just above my knees. I stared at my legs realizing how much weight I lost from being so ill. My arms were still covered in bandages, the extent of my injuries were still unknown to me. But I could tell from how I felt when I went to smooth my dress they must be bad. Yet, it did not keep me from fiddling with my dress because of how nervous I am. I glanced up at the clock still nothing. I sighed loudly. I looked up at the ceiling and started to feel anger bubble and tears threatening to fall.

Paul

"I looked at the clock on the dashboard; I was running a little behind due to getting stuck behind shit head drivers. I am ruining all of this! But I will fix that tonight. I quickly pulled into the lot, found a parking spot, and took off in a full sprint towards the building and to the stairs with everything in my arms. As I reached her door, I stood outside trying to compose myself. Do I knock? Do I walk in? Oh wait she cannot speak too much or she wheezes so let me just walk in.

I walked in quietly and as I looked up at her, my breath caught in my throat. She looked beautiful in that blue dress. I did not think she would get dressed I thought it would be too difficult but wow. I finally released my breath I forgot I was holding. I looked up at her face, her eyes were closed and tears were slowly dripping down. I frowned. Why?

"Jenna, is everything okay?"

Her eyes shot open and a big smile crossed her face. I heard a faint you came come from her. If it were not for my wolf hearing, I probably would have missed that small comment.

"Jenna you look stunning I really did not think you were going to get dressed up due to everything." I gestured at all the machines.

"Emily is able to do wonders." I noticed how this one was a little clearer.

"I see you are able to talk clearer without as much wheezing. I hate to say it but I think part of it has to do with the imprint. Seeing as your body is not as strong as it should be… ignoring the imprint takes a way bigger toll on you." She frowned. "But don't worry Jenna we do not have to worry about that anymore I promise okay? Now let's have a good evening together and really work on us."

"Why were you late?"

Glancing toward her clock on the wall, I frowned.

"Jenna that clock is 11 minutes fast I'm surprised no one ever noticed that I'll change it before I leave I promise."

She smiled.

I moved the table closer to her bed and handed her the chocolates and the small wolf I got her. She giggled softly with the wolf in her arms. I felt her eyes on me as I began placing the food in front of her. Luckily, for me Emily planned and put a vase with water on her nightstand near the bed as well as a second table for me to use. Emily already precut the steak so Jenna would not have to strain. It was those little things I hope to one day be able to pick up and do with ease. I put everything neatly on a plate for Jenna and handed her a fork.

"Jenna can you feed yourself or would you like me too?"

She giggled a little and she blushed. Gosh, she was adorable the sound was like music to my ears. I felt the smile spread wide across my face.

"I will feed myself until my arms hurt too much then you can take over. I appreciate you offering though."

I started wolfing down my food I was so hungry the nerves must have made me hungrier than usual. However, when I looked up at her I noticed she was just staring at me.

I started laughing. "What? Never been on a date with a wolf? Sorry just my nerves have been killing me all day I am just so hungry."

"It's okay trust me! It just fascinates me how fast you are able to eat and how much you can eat!"

I reached over, grabbed her fork, and began to feed her carefully. She chewed slowly but it did not bother me one bit. Moments like these were memories that we could always share and tell our children. Oh god, children were on my brain already.

"Jenna I'm going to ask you a few questions to try and get to know you better simple yet important! What is your favorite animal? Color? Movie? Where is one place you would like to go on vacation?"

"Wow these are easy! Dog, midnight blue, Warm Bodies, and Disney! I would love to be happy without any care in the world. Now same questions to you!"

"Wolf obviously, green like the forest, need for speed and Disney so I can make you the happiest girl in the world!"

I could already tell this girl will have me wrapped around her finger in no time.

It took a while but Jenna had finally finished her meal. It was good to see her eating a healthy portion. She was losing so much weight and it was concerning.

"Hey guys! I brought dessert!"

I looked up to see Emily coming in wide-eyed and happy. I knew she could see the happiness that Jenna and I were sharing I could feel the imprint bond growing stronger as well. This was good and bad but I decided to think of it later.

I quickly cleared out plates at put everything back in the bag while Em began setting up the ice cream and brownies. I need to thank Sam later for imprinting on this god sent woman. The amount of brownies Em had managed to pile on my plate made me laugh, it was on the verge of spilling over the sides.

Jenna

Paul was eating his brownies with so much effort he did not even get a chance to say good-bye to Em. It was nice being with a guy that had such a big appetite if I did not finish something I knew he gladly would. And if I got better, I knew I would be able to cook him so many things. That idea just made me so happy. I smiled fondly toward Paul although he was way too busy to notice. I reached onto my plate, scooped off my whipped cream, and put it in his hair. This crazy man did not even notice. I got no reaction.

"Paul are you in some food coma? I literally put whipped cream in your hair and you didn't even notice!"

His face started to get a little red tint to it. I began laughing so hard as he just pulled it out of his hair and ate it.

"Jenna you seriously need to try it! Then you will understand!"

I took a big mouthful and it was like heaven. It was warm and just melted in my mouth. I nodded to him enthusiastically. It only took a few more bites for me to be completely full to the point where I thought I might explode.

I looked out the window to see it was already dark. I sighed inwardly there was no way I could get my pajamas on without the help of Emily and she already went home and I don't want the other nurses to see me in my most vulnerable state.

I looked at Paul to see him cleaning our plates quietly with a soft smile on his face. Would it be weird to ask him?

"Paul I have a big favor to ask if you don't want to its okay I can sleep in this until Emily comes back tomorrow. Would you help me put my pajamas on? You can say no it is totally okay. I just don't feel comfortable with the other nurses in my most vulnerable state you know?"

The facial expressions on his face were so hard to read.

"Jenna of course I will help you."

 **THERE WILL BE A PT. 3 TO THE DATE**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Date Pt. 3

Paul

My head was spinning. No control yourself, behave wolf. She wanted me to help her get changed into her pjs. How could I do this? No I can, I can do this. My mind was out in space and I didn't even realize she was staring at me.

I looked as she tiredly pointed into the drawer where her pajamas were. I walked over and pulled the drawer out slowly. The drawer was loaded with pjs.

"You have a lot of pajamas, is there one you specifically want to wear tonight?"

"I spend most of my days in my pajamas so that's why I have a big selection. Plus Emily is nice enough to buy me more when they get ruined or she thinks I need a refresh. Do you see the blue tank top and blue bottoms that have polar bears on them? They have lace trim on the bottom. "

I lifted them into the air while my back was still towards her. "These?"

"Yes!"

I looked at the pajamas in my hands. The tank top was sort of see through and the bottoms were so short. My male hormones were not in the mood to be gentlemen like.

I walked to the side of her bed and pulled the table away.

"Okay, so how does Emily normally do this?"

"First she helps my lean forward so we can get my shirt off, but I've never had a dress on in this condition. I think the best way to do it will be to unzip the back and let it fall to my waist but then I will not be able to lift myself to shimmy it down my legs. However, if I pull the bottom skirt up and go the opposite way I will still get stuck and not be able to lift myself."

I sighed softly.

"Jenna I can lift you without a problem, look at these guns."

I flexed for her and her cheeks turned red. I mean I was one of the biggest in the pack. Maybe one day I would even be in command.

I stood closer and gently pulled her dress zipper down letting my fingers trail down her back. Her skin was so soft and she shivered slightly. I lifted her into my arms so gently. I was surprised I was capable of being that gentle. I slid her dress down easily while she was in my arms. I laid her back down on the bed and helped her with the tank top, gently maneuvering her arms into the tank top. I looked down to begin helping her with her pants and noticed her underwear were a blue lace to match the dresses. I tried to suppress a groan but failed and she looked up at me giggling. I quickly got her shorts onto her without trouble.

"Paul will you stay a little longer? Maybe lay in bed and just cuddle? Is that too much?"

I smiled like an idiot and scooted her over a little so I could fit and held her to me gently. She put her head on my chest and within a few minutes I looked down at her and saw she was out. I kissed the top of her head and gently removed myself making sure to tuck her in nicely to keep her warm. I looked down at her blanket, it was a thin one Emily must have brought her. I decided that I am going to try and find her a wolf blanket so she can put on her bed. Plus it will help keep her warm when I am unable to be around. As I started walking out I took one last glance at her. She had the wolf plush tucked under her arm.

This girl has me wrapped around her finger. How could I be so stupid?

 **So I know I have disappeared for a while. College work is just killing me and then I lost my flash drive with this story. My apologies, I will be back on track though I promise. ~ Samantha**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emily

The amount of work the men were doing for the new house I wanted was insane. I don't even think the word house described what I wanted. The blueprints were one that would be used for a mansion. The rooms would be huge making room for everyone in the house as well a huge kitchen, dining room that would hold everyone with a handmade table. The kitchen in the blue prints was unbelievable. Id have enough counter space to bake for an army. Well my army.

The boys were putting so much effort into this for me they knew what it meant for us. For me it meant I could have my family close, be able to be the mama bear, well really the mama wolf. It also meant that I could have my best friend living with me. Id be able to set up a medical area and be able to check on her constantly. This house would also allow our families to expand. No longer would anyone have to worry about money to put towards a new house, instead they will pay a small rent to help keep up with the food and repairs to the house.

I looked down at the mess in front of me. I was too busy thinking about the house that I kept rolling out the dough for the cookies and it pushed flour onto the flour. I sighed, I'll clean it up after I finish baking.

"Hey honey what are you up to?"

I turned around to see my man shirtless with sweat glistening off his skin. He looked tanner than normal from working out constantly in the sun trying to build my dream home.

"I am just baking some sugar cookies with wolf cut outs for you guys since you have been working so hard I thought you guys needed a little pick me up."

He smiled big; if it were not for the imprint, I probably would have won him over with my cooking he is such a foodie. I turned back towards my cookies and started placing them on the trays to start baking them.

"Hey have you seen Paul today? I am dying to know how the date went from him before I stop by to see Jenna today."

Sam came and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him.

"Yeah, I actually did see him. Paul surprisingly showed up today to work on the house, I was shocked. But I guess she's changing him, and honestly it's what this pack has needed. He is finally growing up, his attitude and anger though I am not too sure about that changing."

"Could you send him here in an hour? I want to talk to him and then by then the cookies will be ready so he can bring them back to you guys."

Sam started whining and I gave him a look.

"Since when do the cookies take that long?"

I shook my head at him teasingly. "Since I have to feed an army that's why."

I swatted at his butt and he went off running out of the house and back to the work place.

I went and looked for my iPod in the living room to play some music so the house was not as quite

"Emily you in the kitchen?"

"Yes Paul where else would I be?"

I heard him laugh from the other room and his heavy steps started in my direction.

I ran up to him quickly. "Tell me everything right now!"

He sat down in a chair and crossed his arms and looked at me. "I do not even know where to begin. The night was perfect, we really learned about each other. Everything was so smooth, I was there until it was dark, I honestly do not even know what the visiting hours are but no one bothered us once. I even helped her get dressed into pajamas she said you normally help with that."

My eyes went wide, I had totally forgot that she was not in her pjs. He looked at me and laughed.

"Hey Emily, those underwear you put her in were definitely testing me."

"As much as I am glad it was a treat for you… it was really a treat for her because she deserves to feel good and pretty."

He nodded his head in agreement and looked out the kitchen window towards the house.

"It sucks too you know Emily. As much as my wolf loves her, I am still struggling. I want to do normal couple things but we can't."

"Paul, her life was never normal. She doesn't have a normal. This is your time to shine, to be creative, enough pouting and denying this. You have a big freedom here with what you can do with her. She doesn't expect much from you."

I looked down at his hand that was gripped my table making it bend a little.

"PAUL YOU GET YOUR HAND OFF MY TABLE NOW. JUST REMEMEBER BOY I COULD BAN YOU FROM SEEING HER."

He lifted his arms up in a surrendering manner.

"Sorry Em."

"Did you exchange numbers with her?"

I looked at his face and it dropped.

"Wait she has a phone? I did not know! Emily do you have her number please give it to me!"

"Obviously I have her number, I bought her the phone. But I am not giving you her number. Nope. You will have to earn that from her."

"Fine Em you want to play that game fine, what if I moved away with her and you never saw your best friend again huh? "

"Well Paul I'd love to see you try because I was going to talk to Carlisle about getting legal papers so Sam and I become her guardian."

His face began to get red and his body started to shake.

"Paul get out now."

"How dare you Emily, why are you trying to ruin my life."

He took a step closer and I grabbed a knife off the counter.

"Paul get back NOW."

Paul was pushed against the wall when Sam and Seth came running in.

"Paul you are banned from this house until further notice, you are banned from Jenna and you are banned from patrol, you are strictly doing the manual labor of the new house and that is a command."

I sunk to the floor. I touched my scar lightly I was not ready for another attack on me; I rest my head on my knees and passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jenna

Emily was not returning my calls, nor has she been at work. I asked the nurses but even they did not know. My best friend was not answering me. The thought replaying over and over in my head. Did something happen or did she actually no longer want to be a part of my life. I looked up at the white ceiling. My condition was getting worse, the doctor had to sit me down and talk but I only paid attention to the big topic. That my time here was ending.

I pressed the call button once, hoping someone would return it quickly.

Five minutes later and 17 button presses a nurse finally appeared.

"What do you need dear?"

"May I please have a piece of paper, a pen and an envelope?" The nurse nodded her head and walked off quickly. The nurse placed everything on the table that was over my lap.

"When I finish will you mail this to Emily please?" She looked at me with a sad smile and nodded and left the room without a word.

I began to write a letter to Emily hoping the nurse would mail it to her house like I asked politely.

 _Dear Emily,_

 _I knew the time would come that you would finally realize being my friend would not be a good idea. I knew you would abandon me just like everyone else. I am sorry I was a burden on you, just like everyone has ever thought of me to be. In my head I had a long letter planned, but with the notebook in front of me my thoughts have changed. I am at the point in life where I know my time is almost over. So thanks for giving me a little bit of happiness before it ended. If you return while I am still alive do not bother coming in here and pretending. The friendship has already ended, and my internal clock is winding down. I do not even remember what the doctor said all I remember is that he said that my time here is dwindling. You can take back whatever I borrowed from you when I'm gone, I won't need it where imp going._

 _Goodbye Emily._

 _Jenna_


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I stated her age in the first chapter when Paul went to meet her. He expected her to be frail but she was actually an 18 yr old. I imagine Jenna to be a just turned 18 year old (So I get that it might not make sense for adoption but she is so ill that she can not take care of her self at all so it kind of makes sense for adoption), Paul like 21, Emily like 25 and Sam like 27. I work in a nursing home (I am 19) and there has been times that I have seen patients in there my age or a little younger. Some nursing homes offer subacute care or long-term care. You do not have to be old to be in a nursing home.**

 **Shout out to my reviewers you guys rock! Now on to the story:**

Chapter 12

 _One week since the incident_

Sam P.O.V

Emily had finally woken up this morning, one week exactly from the incident. Dr. Cullen was unable to find what was wrong and believed that it was due to the amount of stress she was in that her body slipped into a coma.

She woke up back to her normal cheery self but I pushed her down to make sure she didn't do anything against Dr. Cullen's orders. She cuddled up to my side happily, as we waited for him to come in. Instantly she shot up like a bullet.

"Sam… have you talked to Jenna… does Jenna know what happened?"

My jaw dropped. I had forgot the imprint bond had me so focused on Emily I didn't think of anything else. Our soon to be daughter had completely slipped my mind. I shook my head slowly at Emily as my jaw was still hanging.

"What do you mean no? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Honey please calm down, I am sorry you know what the imprint bond does I couldn't help but only focus on you."

"Does my job know? Does anyone know?"

"Well the pack knows…" Her face turned bright red; I knew her anger was boiling.

"Sam this is a big problem. Big."

Thankfully Dr. Cullen walked in saving me from more scolding. His eyebrows were knitted together. Did he find something? Is Emily not okay?

"Emily it is so good to see you awake. I believe your body just needed to rest after you've been under so much stress recently and then to add this on top of it was just no help."

"Doctor my WONDERFUL husband informed me that he has not told Jenna nor checked on her. Do you have any updates on her? Did you tell her what happened?"

"Well Emily, the last time I saw her was hours before this incident happened. Her condition got worse, and I am afraid her time is running out. Her heart grew even more, and the cancer is becoming more aggressive. I think we should talk about this later though and have a pack meeting about this. I know it is not my place to even suggest a pack meeting but what I have planned has never been attempted before. I have done a lot of research but nothing has come up."

Dr. Cullen handed Emily a folder and as she opened it up she started crying. I looked over and saw what the folder contained. Adoption papers. Jenna was officially Jenna Uley and we were her parents.

"I will text you later after we go and see Jenna." Dr. Cullen nodded and walked out.

"Can we go home first so I can shower and change?" I nodded my head and followed her out the door.

Emily P.O.V

I checked the mail and saw a letter addressed to me in handwriting I had never seen before. I opened it quickly while sitting outside on the steps. I read the letter aloud and just started openly sobbing halfway through. Sam came running outside and I threw the letter in his direction. I looked up, my vision blurred with tears. Sam's face looked sad, I knew he took some guilt in this.

"Emily, I didn't realize things had gotten this bad. I guess that is why Carlisle wanted the meeting he must have a plan for what we can do about her conditions. Honey go shower so we can see her okay? I can make some brownies or cookies while you clean up and clear your head okay?"

I nodded and got up from the stairs and went into the house. As I passed the kitchen, the sink had a pile of dishes in it. I shook my head; I could not even be bothered with them. I continued climbing the stairs to the second floor and into the bedroom. I moped my way into the shower feeling terrible.

I walked into the facility, smiling at the nurses I passed shocked to see me back but I knew they all would understand once word got out I was in the hospital. Sam held onto my hand tightly as I knocked on Jenna's door. No response came from the other side, so I pushed the door open gently peeking in. She was asleep. I pushed the door open further and walked in with Sam following closely. I walked over to Jenna and kissed her forehead making her eye lids flutter open. Her emotions flashed across her face, from happiness, to shock, to hurt and finally to anger.

Just looking at her made the tears start falling over my eyes.

"Jenna I did not abandon you, that was never my intention."

Her voice croaked but nothing came out.

"Sam tell her everything right now." I reached out and held her hand softly.

"Jenna, from what I've understand Paul and Emily were talking about you and then Emily surprised him with some news something we still want to run by you but we fear that you will reject it now after this. But Paul got angry and he went and tried to attack Emily. She had a knife in her hand trying to defend herself. But a kitchen knife against a wolf? Not going to do so much. Thankfully Seth and I ran inside in time and was able to pull him away. But as Alpha I can command him to do something which I did. I commanded him to manual labor, staying away from Emily and you."

I looked over at Jenna her eyes were wide. I rested my other hand on Sam's shoulder signaling I would continue.

"Jenna my body went into a coma, I guess because of all the stress that I have been dealing with but no one is really sure. Sam was just listening to his imprint making him focus only on me, and the pack was working extra hard being down two men and trying to feed themselves that's why no one informed you and I'm sorry."

I looked down and saw her hand making a writing motion. I pulled pen and paper out of my bag and put it on her table and pulled it close to her. With a shaky hand she wrote I'm sorry. I kissed her forehead."

"Jenna we want to adopt you. We want you to be apart of our family. But I know now after everything that has gone through its probably a no. Which is understandable, we just thought with everything you are going through having us around as parental figures would be nice." Her chest started to shake a little.

"Jenna are you okay?" I started looking at her machines. I looked down at her and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes" she croaked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Paul

I stopped eating, I lost weight and I tried bedding other girls to get my mind off her. Nothing was working and my mind was going to explode. My wolf was begging to go to her and be healed but an Alpha command was an Alpha command. The only bright side to all of this was that the amount of work left on the house or as I liked to call wolf mansion was a lot but not as much hard work. The house frame as well as walls were already up. Next, was windows, paint and then having Emily walk and begin picking out everyone's area.

My heart was breaking more and more as her body was breaking.

I looked down at my phone and saw a text from Jared

 _Pack meeting tonight at 8 pm. Paul you need to be there, put on your big boy pants and be on your best behavior._

A weight felt lifted off of my shoulders maybe I would be welcomed back into the pack fully tonight. Sam probably called the meeting so that they could get me back and then try to send me to therapy or something. I let out a long sigh.

As I emerged from the woods behind Sam's house, I smelt leech strong. My body started shaking before I even had time to process the leech. I started to try deep breathing and rationalize that Em probably didn't take a shower yet form being in the hospital surrounded by Cullen.

I walked through the back door and inside to the small living room that once again was over crowded with people leaning against the wall, sitting on floor and on the couches. I scanned the room and saw Cullen sitting next to Emily and when my eyes met hers she looked away from me instantly. I felt so guilty, out of everyone I could have done that to it had to be the mother figure in my life the one who actually cared about us as her own children. I sat on the floor by Jared's knees and he rubbed my head like a dog which caused me to pinch his leg.

The leech spoke up.

"Well we need to speak about Jenna."

Everyone in the room began speaking in soft whispers. I looked around at everyone's face. They all l had the look of hope on them.

He took a deep breath and glanced around the room.

"There is no need to be fancy here with all of the medical terms, simple: she is dying. She does not have much time left at all."

Everyone hung their head. Emily was the first one to speak up.

"So Carlisle, what do we do? Can we take her to our new home and have her die here comfortably?"

I could not hold my mouth anymore. "If she is dying I want to spend time with her, I want to fix what I can."

Emily looked at me with sad eyes.

"Paul, that might be more stress on her body."

I began to shake, here they were again trying to keep me from my imprint.

Sam stood up and gave me a stern look. I knew if I continued at this rate I would be out of here and banned again. Carlisle stood up and started pacing the room running his fingers through his hair. Everyone looked up at him hoping for some more insight.

"I have an idea. I have been trying to do as much research as I can. But the knowledge of this is very limited. Actually more like none. I want to take some of Pauls blood and do some expirements on it and learn as much as I can about his blood specifically. My idea is that if I study it and then take some of Jennas blood and mix them is that it will actually help her. Now, this could completely back fire. It could work on the small amount of blood I want to test, but once fully being transfused into her body it could completely attack and kill her. The only reason I want to look into this option is because of the imprint bond and I think it could help her and him since it is supposed to make them stronger etc. Going with this plan there are three options."

Carlisle started holding up his fingers for each statement.

Everything goes well, she becomes healthier.

This doesn't work and kills her instantly.

This doesn't work and she still slowly dies.

"Now, obviously I want everyone's input here, I want to know what you think about this. But in the end it all comes down to Sam and Emily."

Jared spoke up. "Wait is it because he is our leader?" Emily shook her head and showed everyone a paper that was in a folder next to the couch. It was adoption papers. Jared got up immediately and walked over to her and Sam and squeezed them both tightly. The adoption was official.

Third Person Point of View

It took the pack about an hour to go through everyone's wishes, thoughts, and concerns. Surprisingly everyone was on the same page about this and agreed to go forth with it. The surgery was scheduled to happen in a week. Doctor Carlisle took samples of Paul's blood to test and left immediately.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Authors Note: I apologize for disappearing but finals destroyed me! I will hopefully get back on track.**

Third Person Point of View

Carlisle took days off from the hospital and stayed in his basement constantly checking the blood and how it would react with hers. He was studying the properties and levels and was at the point of a dead end. He did not know what would come of this. Besides her blood reacting her whole body may, including her brain. Werewolf blood has never been transfused in anyone, but it does have magical healing powers. The longer Carlisle took, the further Jenna slipped from the world we knew.

* 3 days had passed*

Emily's P.O.V

Sam, Paul and I sat around Jenna's bed, there was no movement, no brain activity and we all knew what was coming. Carlisle had stopped answering our phone calls and messages. We knew there was no chance of her ever coming home with us. I looked over to Paul and he had his head resting on Jenna's hand. He kept whispering for her to come back to him, but even the imprint bond wasn't strong enough to win this battle.

All of a sudden, the door busted open and Carlisle came running in.

"I have faith in the imprint bond and wolf blood that we can do this. We need to get her to my house stat. Emily go tell them we are bringing her home, sign the papers and say that she will be monitored by me.

Jenna was situated in a hospital bed in Carlisle's basement. Paul was sitting on the bed next to her holding on to her. Most of the pack was on its way but Sam made sure that some would stay and guard the perimeter because you never know who is lurking. Once they all made it to the basement and everyone was sitting around that is when Carlisle would begin. We hoped that somehow the love from imprints, pack mates and family would help this along.

Paul P.O.V

The basement was pretty warm with all the werewolves so Carlisle put the air up a little, we didn't want Emily and Jenna to overheat. Carlisle began the transfusion I couldn't even come close to describing what he was doing. But honestly I didn't care I just wanted my girl. I kept messing up, and it gave me the scary thought of Seth being her lover and me just being the friend, or brother that she needed. I looked around the room at everyone sitting here. Everyone loved her, and my idiot self as her imprint had thoughts and tried rejecting that. I am a terrible person and wish the roles were currently reversed.

I looked at her face, taking notice of her lips, her skin and her cheeks. Her lips were dry, her skin was paler then normal, like a sickly shade, and her cheeks had sunken in. I knew though aside from how she looked, she was still my soulmate, she was still the girl I went on a date with and helped into her adorable pajamas. I gently laid my head on her head and started whispering sweet things I want for our future.

"Jenna I want so many children with you, I want our house exploding with little wolves, I want to come home to you everyday, I want to build a beautiful house, I want a hot tub so we can relax in together." Not in that order though I chuckled to myself. "I need you, I need you to fix me and help me be the right man for you."


	15. Chapter 15

**I own my OC and my story line. Any characters recognized belong to SM.**

Chapter 15

Carlisle P.O.V

The people that were surrounding her with love never left her side. Esme made food and kept bringing it down to them to make sure they were not neglecting their bodies. Jenna too was being tube fed and had an iv drip to keep her fluids up. I began the blood transfusion.

Within in 8 minutes of the new blood entering her body her face began to regain a little color, her vital signs increased.

Within 20 minutes her eyes were moving under her eyelids and her fingers were twitching ever so slightly. I honestly only saw the movement because of being a vampire and being able to detect things like that. Her temperature did rise slightly. But by the looks of it was because of the werewolf blood causing that and it brought no alarm to me. Her heart beat thankfully stayed at the same rate.

The biggest achievement was seeing the monitors hooked up to her brain showing activity.

"Paul I need you to keep talking to her, I think the imprint bond is pushing her brain back into action now, the blood must have finally reached there."

The more he spoke to her the more her brain continued to function. My hope was that within the next 24 hours, she was awake and speaking. I wouldn't know the extent of her being healed though until I was able to do tests. I tried to think of possible brain damage that could come from this but I was unsure because this is a whole new unstudied territory.

I looked toward the door and saw Esme leaning against the doorframe, I could not imagine being in this situation with the love of my life on the line. I walked out of the room and pulled Esme along with me, I pulled her to my chest tightly just enjoying this moment. Her small frame pressed tightly against mine made my dead heart almost want to beat again. The love I had for her was unbelievable.

"When all of this is over I am going to take you to our island and make love to you for hours and claim you as mine over and over again."

Her eyes met mine showing so brightly I knew she was feeling exactly what I was feeling, our connection through our bond strong.

"Honey I am going to go grab blankets and pillows for them is that okay? I feel bad them all just being in there and not being comfy."

"That is such a sweet idea I would love to help you." I followed her up to the closet to help pull out all the plenty things we have acquired over the years including air mattresses.

Jenna P.O.V

I couldn't speak or move a muscle, I don't know the day, the time or where I am. It feels very warm not too warm though. Like a familiar loving warmth. Maybe this is what heaven is? Just feeling comfortable and content? No, that can't be right. I am not content, I cant move or speak. I started screaming in my head which caused loud beeping noises that made me want to cover my ears but I was trapped somewhere. Please save me.

"All I have ever wanted to do was save you. Let me be your hero."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Paul P.O.V

Her voice I heard her voice. I sat up quickly and glanced around the room everyone was asleep. "Guys wake up, I heard her voice but I don't know where." Everyone around me jumped up and we all crowded around the small bed. I heard Emily yell for Carlisle, but my eyes never left my imprints face.

"Jenna please come back to us." Emily whispered into her ear but to the wolves it was clear.

"Her brain activity goes down when someone else speaks to her. This should not be a thing, is there anything in the legends that could help crack this case? Maybe a new alpha, and imprint bond being too strong or too weak?"

"I'll go get the book, in the mean time pack I think we all should leave except for Paul. Carlisle if Paul puts even a pinky out of line you have my permission to kill him." Sam smirked.

Jenna's body started violently shaking.

" _Do not kill my Paul"_ shrieking in my head brought me to my knees.

"Did you guys not hear that? She is speaking." Everyone shook their heads no. "Go get the legends we need to figure this out." I reached over and put my hand on her hand and her shaking stopped.

Carlisle thought it was in best interest for me to sit there and tell Jenna a story to keep her brain activity up hoping it would wake her up while they all sat up stairs reading the legends.

" **Once upon a time, there was a princess named Jenna. Jenna was a girl who loved the idea of love, was full of life and adored animals. She always imagined one day owning a wolf of her own. She would lean on her balcony and listen to the wolves howl at night and wish she could run with them. Little did she know one already belonged to her.**

 **One day Jenna hid her tiara under her bed and put on her hiking boots and ran outside, she didn't want to be seen. She ran to the woods and enjoyed her hike picking berries as she went. She heard a soft whine and went over to see a baby wolf stuck in a hole, Jenna immediately went to help and…**

"Paul can you come upstairs and eat something please."

" _Stay"_

"Carlisle she just told me to stay in my head, I don't understand this at all." I started shaking .

" _Please calm down I need you to get me out of this mess."_

"If I speak out loud can you hear me?"

" _Yes, I can hear you stop yelling. I'm scared , I can't wake up , I can't move, help."_

"I will be back we need to look in the legends we need to figure out what is going on. I am sorry love bug."

"Carlisle what have you guys found?"

"Well to simply put it, your bond is stronger than an alphas imprint and we feel that her body might be keeping her in this position because she now has wolf blood in her and it wants to activate the gene but the gene isn't there. But there is one other scenario, her body with the blood in her is retaliating because you never claimed her, you never marked your mate, the ritual was never completed."

I slammed my hand on the table cracking it in half.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CLAIM MY MATE WHEN SHE WAS ON DEATH ROW AND WHEN I WAS BANNED FROM SEEING HER. I NEVER HAD THE OPPORTUINITY TO GET TO KNOW HER, I WAS STUPID AND THEN I WAS COMMANDED TO STAY AWAY."

Turning from them, I ran down the stairs back to my imprint laying in the same position I left her.

"We think we know how to wake you up. But we do not know for sure, and it goes completely against how I wanted to do this. Please tell me what to do."

" _What has to be done?"_

"I need to claim you as my mate."

" _Oh"_

"I don't know if it will work, I was planning on claiming you anyway once we actually got to know each other and when we got married I wanted everything to be perfect not like this."

" _I know I love you, I know you'll save me."_

"Oh darling, how did we get to this point… this all went so wrong."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So I removed chapter 17 and re wrote it, it jumped to fast and I realized it is not where I want to go with the story. Also sorry for not updating many problems in my life that stopped me from writing. How can you write about love when even you stop believing it in for a little. Through reading many books and fanfictions I have learned to believe in it again.

Chapter 17

Emily P.O.V

The Claim

I sat staring out the window remembering the night Sam claimed me. It was the night of our marriage; I bought another gown to put on after my wedding dress. It was floor length and flowy and a blush pink. I knew the dress would not last long and that he would probably destroy it so I made sure it was cheap. Not everything in life was about money, some of the most precious things from the heart cost nothing. I still remember the look he had in his eyes when I wore the dress, similar to how he saw me in my wedding dress instead this time, lust and desire also filled those eyes I loved.

Sam knew everything about me, he could feel what I felt through our imprint bond and I knew once he claimed me fully everything would amplify.

Flashback to that night

 _I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom in just my underwear and bra. I stared in the mirror at every scar on my face, down to the stretch marks on my stomach, to my full thighs wondering at this moment if I was fully good enough for him._

 _Wait what was I thinking, this man married me, he loves me, every inch of me. I slid the dress that I had hanging on the back of the door over me and looked in the mirror feeling content with the way I looked and the way my hair fell after being taken out of all the bobby pins. I opened the door and was immediately taken into Sam's arms._

" _Darling what took so long?"_

 _He stepped back and looked me up and down._

" _Oh I see, you look gorgeous."_

 _He scooped me up in his arms and laid me on the bed. I saw the shift in his eyes to his wolf eyes his instincts taking over completely. But I knew my Sam and his wolf were one and would never hurt me. In an instant my dress was ripped to shreds and he leaned over me kissing my neck._

My day dreaming was broke when I heard the door slam and a sniffling Paul came through my kitchen.

"Em I wanted this to be perfect, I wanted her to want this because of how in love we were, this was supposed to happen after the wedding."

"Paul I know this isn't how you wanted it but we can still make it as close to perfect as we can, I'll go pick out a gown for her, and I'll make sure the room is ready." He nodded and went up the stairs and with in minutes I heard the water running, time to make trip to the store. I went up to my room to grab shoes from my closet when I saw a bag hanging. It then immediately hit me what that was. It was a dress I bought for my cousins wedding. It was a long sleeved dark blue gown. It would be perfect for her.

Back in the room with Jenna I carefully maneuvered her into the dress making sure to not knock out any of the IV lines going in her. How nice it was that I was always the one helping her get ready for something big in her life. I still remember helping he get ready for the first date with Paul that seemed like ages ago. Paul came walking in and stared at her with wide eyes.

Carlisle came through the door fast, I imagined if he was human he would be out of breath. He immediately looked towards Paul.

"Go protect Jenna, the nomads have told the Volturi false information and they are coming here, protect her while I try and talk to them."

"What do you mean nomads?"

"We have had a few run ins with them nothing that has every needed to be brought to the wolves attention because it did not involve them. It was our battle and our battle alone."

Every inch of me wanted to be angry that their past endeavors was now hurting my family. But I knew I could not be mad, because Carlisle did what was best for everyone and has

"Emily I know this is not what you want to hear, but I need you to go back to the reservation I do not want your life to be in danger as well. The Volturi feed on humans."

He handed me one of Esme's sweaters. I knew what he meant and just nodded. My fears were larger then ever this time around not knowing what the outcome would be. I kissed her forehead and off I went.


End file.
